russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UHF Channel 33 Sked (July-November 26, 2006)
UHF Channel 33 (DZOZ-TV owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc.) airing on test broadcast in the first ever interactive job opening program in the country Future Finder on limited broadcast hours (11AM to 5:30PM daily, 9:45PM to 12MN on Monday to Friday and 10PM to 12MN on Saturday and Sunday). The studios and offices are located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City as the master control facility, and the transmitter tower of 30-kilowatts located at Sumulong Highway, Barangay San Roque, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. The network also operating the AM radio station DZJV 1458 kHz (CALABARZON) in Calamba City, Laguna. Schedule (from July 3-November 26, 2006) :Monday-Friday :11 am - Future Finder (test broadcast) :5:30 pm - Superbook :6 pm - The Flying House :6:30 pm - News 33 (Alex Tinsay) :7:30 pm - Edgemont :8 pm - Everybody Loves Raymond :8:30 pm - :Mon: Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Kata Inocencio) :Tue: Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) :Wed: U-Turn (Dontia Rose) :Thurs: PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) :Fri: Midnight Prayer Helps :9 pm - :Tue: Midnight Prayer Helps :Thurs: Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) :Fri: PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) :9:30 pm - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) :9:45 pm to 12 mn - Future Finder (test broadcast) :Saturday :11 am - Future Finder (test broadcast) :5 pm - This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :6 pm - Jesus the Healer :7 pm - Adyenda (Joel Villanueva) :7:30 pm - Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Kata Inocencio) (replay) :8:30 pm - Edgemont marathon :10 pm to 12 mn - Future Finder (test broadcast) :Sunday :11 am - Future Finder (test broadcast) :5 pm - Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Kata Inocencio) (replay) :6 pm - PJM Forum (Bishop Leo Alconga) (replay) :6:30 pm - Jesus the Healer :7:30 pm - Edgemont marathon :10 pm to 12 mn - Future Finder (test broadcast) 'Programming' Test broadcast *''Future Finder'' (premiered in July 3, 2006: an interactive job-finding TV program) News and Public Affairs *''News 33'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (premiered in July 3, 2006: an hour-long flagship primetime news program) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (the longest-running public affairs program) *''Adyenda'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (premiered in 2005: the flagship news program) *''Legal Forum'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (public service program about legal) Talk *''U-Turn'' (produced by Estima Content, Inc.) (premiered in May 2006) Religious *''Jesus the Healer'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (religious) *''PJM Forum'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (religious) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network) (premiered in July 4, 2006: religious) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) Foreign canned *''Superbook'' (cartoon) (originally aired on ZOE-TV 11 from 1998 to 2005) *''The Flying House'' (cartoon) (originally aired on ZOE-TV 11 from 1998 to 2005) *''Edgemont'' (Canidan teen drama) (originally aired on ZOE-TV 11 from 2002 to 2005) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (American sitcom)